Vlad's Plan
by Punching Bagg
Summary: Vlad has a new plan to success, he has a new partner, does it have a connection with a new halfa in Amity Park? read and review.


Chapter 1

The Soul Reaper

The blue eyed teenager know as Danny Fenton woke up on a Saturday morning, the golden sun shining in his room he sat up rubbing his eyes, "no ghosts," he hoped. It was a quiet morning getting dress then walking down to the kitchen his father the incompetent Jack Fenton worked on another ghost invention, and his mother Maddie Fenton worked down in the basement/lab where the entrance to the Ghost Zone was. It was mysteriously quiet, "hey Danny!" his dad's voice called, "what'd yeah think of my new invention, I call it the Fenton Rotator."

"What does it do?" Danny asked.

"It's used to shred ghosts apart, so I can study them!"

"Does it work?" Danny asked hesitantly.

"Well not yet but if I tinker with it I might get it to work." Danny left his house to stroll blue birds were chirping, the sky was clear, it was a peaceful. Danny's ghost sense went off, Danny Fenton changed into his alter ego: Danny Phantom the hero of Amity Park. He flew up into the sky where a ghost was just floating, the ghost had long black hair, red eyes, black robes, combat boots and large black hawk wings when he flapped them black mist came from them. Danny got the thermos, but the ghost didn't seem to be any kind of threat, "who are you?" Danny asked.

"Just a fellow halfa, "the ghost said coolly. The ghost raised his hand, Danny immediately blasted, the ghost moved to the side the blast hit his wing he fell, crashing into the ground.

"Who are you working for?" Danny asked.

"Working for? I work alone," he responded getting up.

"Well who are you?"

"Brandon Nightmare," Brandon responded. Danny stood there nervously gazing into the blood-red eyes of a teen ghost who also was halfa. Suddenly a Grim Reaper-like ghost came out of the trees slashing down his scythe, Danny and Brandon jumped out of the way, "give me your souls!" the grim ghost said in a haunting tone. The ghost swung his scythe horizontally cutting the strap off the thermos, it rolled down a hill. Danny chased after it and Brandon fought the ghost off, once Danny got the thermos the ghost was gone, "who was that?" Danny asked bewildered.

"He's the Soul Reaper; he takes the lives of ghosts to power him."

"He was after you, wasn't he?" Danny asked.

"Me? He catches anyone he can we where just lucky."

"What do you mean?"

"He usually is tougher than that."

"GHOSTS!" Danny herd a familiar voice, Danny and Brandon turned around

Simultaneously to see Jack Fenton running at them with a bazooka Brandon disappeared in a puff of red smoke, and Danny flew off to an ally way. Changed back Danny looked both ways before coming out of the dark ally, "that was weird an attack from the Soul Reaper then my dad, well that's normal," Danny mused.

"Hey Danny!" Danny herd a more friendly voice he turned to see Sam Manson, "hey there ghost boy," she teased.

"Hi Sam," Danny greeted her.

"Want to go to the movies?"

"You mean like a date?" Danny asked hopefully.

"Sure thing daydreamer," Sam joked.

"So where is Tucker?"

"Eh?" Sam replied shortly. They both walked down the street, "any ghosts yet?"

"Well there is two," Danny started, "one is a normal ghost called Soul Reaper, and the other is a… halfa named Brandon Nightmare."

"Another?"

"Yes, but I don't know anything about him, if he's good or evil I will have to be careful around him, he could be working for Vlad."

"Come on Danny, he's probably a good guy." Danny's ghost sense went off he ducked under a bush and when out up, "I need more souls!" the Soul's voice cried out.

"You again?" Danny pulled out his thermos; the Soul Reaper swung the scythe like a bat Danny ducked the Reaper blasted Danny with his scythe, Danny went flying into a wall. The Reaper approached him slowly, Danny blacked out. Slowly opening his eyes Danny looked around a white room his back ached when he tried to sit up he looked down he had his jeans on his shirt was on a hanger, it was bloody. Bandages where around his waist and his head, "what happen?" Danny tried to recall what had happen.

"Good you're awake," said a voice, Brandon came through the wall, "I thought you were dead."

"What happen to me?"

"Don't you remember? You were attacked by the Soul Reaper. I don't think anyone could have taken a blow like that, and live." The door knob turned and Brandon disappeared. A nurse came in, "you have a visitor," she said slowly. Sam walked in, "Danny I'm glad you're ok," Sam said breathlessly, "I thought you were dead." She began to cry.

"What happen to me?"

"There was a ghost attack," Sam responded, "you disappeared before the ghost could get you."

"I guess it's me that saved you," Brandon came back.

"Who are you?" Sam asked.

"Brandon? It was you?"

"Yes I couldn't let one of Vlad's minions get you."

"Vlad? His minion? who are you?"

"I was a hero… once I had two parents after my birth my father put ghost DNA in me hoping I would become powerful rule the world and make him king, but I was only a halfa in frustration he killed my mother right before my eyes and disowned me. He then traveled far to a man named Vlad Master, helping my father I was run out of town. Now I am just an outsider, making a home for myself."

"So Vlad is behind that ghost attack," Danny mused.

"You know him?" Brandon asked.

"He's my archenemy," Danny responded.

"Well I'll go," Brandon flew through the ceiling. Just then Danny's parents entered the room, "are you ok Danny?" Jack asked concerned. His mother was in tears happy that her boy lived. For the last 3 days Danny rested in the hospital, when he got out he walked home looking at the sun shine, "nice day," he said to himself. Danny's ghost sense went off he jumped into a bush, and came out as Phantom, "Nightmare won't be here to save you this time!" a voice roared, Danny turned to see the Soul Reaper, "darkness is coming!"

"Give me a break!" Danny yelled the Reaper threw his Scythe at Danny, "don't you ever give up?" Danny asked moving quickly.

"Do you really think you can beat the Soul Reaper?" Vlad asked coming towards Danny.

"I knew it, what do you want?" Danny asked.

"Oh you know the usual making your father look like an idiot, getting to your mother and destroying ghosts," Vlad responded.

"What do you know about Brandon Nightmare?" Danny asked.

"Damn," Vlad growled, "so the little bird has gotten to you?"

"What do you know?" Danny asked irritated.

"He's working for me," Vlad smiled.

"I don't believe that."

"You don't? Why do you think he saved you? To gain your trust, my boy he is some one who will betray anyone to rise to power… just think about that," Vlad slowly disappeared and so did the Soul Reaper.


End file.
